User blog:Sweet Eve/My fanfictions diary
EDIT: I'M CURRENTLY NOT WRITING ANY NEW CHAPTERS SINCE I'M BUSY CREATING PAGES FOR ALL NEW CHARACTERS AND DOING SOME OLD REQUESTS AND ART TRADES. Hey guys! Sweet Eve here. So, as some of you may have already noticed, I am working on A LOT of fanfictions right now, and, obviously, I got some chapters missing....... So, I decided to do this blog to make sure I never forget when to post chapters of my current fanfictions. Here I will post the dates of upcoming fanfictions, fanfics status and even updates on upcoming fanfics! Also, if I forget to post any chapter of any fanfiction, PLEASE do remind me and even send me multiple messages if needed. I really need to begin putting more effort into fanfics... Anyway, enjoy! Fanfictions agenda Fanfics new chapters Saturday *New chapters of The Game Bad Side: Freezing Adventure Sunday *New chapters of Sweet Criminal Monday *New chapters of WILD Tuesday *New chapters of Pepper's Adventure *New chapters of Killer Red Lips Wednesday *New chapters of Drama Queen Thursday *New chapters of The Game Bad Side: Wicked Witch Friday *New chapters of Starburst Sea Upcoming fanfics *The Game Bad Side 3: Recolors Madness - September 7th, 2014 *The Game Bad Side: Earthia's Secrets - September 21st, 2014 Fanfics updates/news Starburst Sea's first chapter is finally posted! It took a really long time until the first chapter of Starburst Sea was posted. I had alot of delays but it's finally here! Read chapter 1 here Pepper's Adventure Re-Write So, I think the fanfiction has great potentional so I'm going to re-write it! I'm mostly just going to correct non-existing verbs and adding titles to chapters, not much... :b TGBS 3 to include all characters existing in the TGBS universe Why not? After all it's the last main fanfiction of the series so including all characters would go nice. Also, you're probably wondering what the title Recolor Madness means? It's actually really simple I think everyone knows how many designs and beta names Twister had before Twister herself. Many of those were scrapped at first sight xD But now they're back >:3 A few days ago I mentioned the Scrapped Queens ''on the chat and I said they would be main villains in TGBS 3. They were actually supposed to appear in TGBS 2, however they were scrapped, but now they're coming back in TGBS 3! There are also 2 other characters, which are are Danny Donutz, a character who was actually supposed to appear in a scrapped spin-off of TGBS. However, the spin-off was scrapped and so was Danny. And another character that has actually already appeared in the fanfictions. Mostly in TGBS 2. However her/his name was never mentioned and it is unknown what (s)he even is. All I can say is that (s)he appears in the last chapter of 2. c:< Did you know... That... *Strawbetty Muttonfudge was actually supposed to be the protagonist of the fanfiction Sweet Criminal? *Twister is the character with most appearances in fanfictions in the whole wiki? *Gloster's powers are quite inspired by the Evil Twins' powers from ''Crash Twinsanity? *Twister was at first supposed to be Vanellope's cousin? *WILD is my first fanfiction to not feature any canon characters from the actual movie? *After Total Wreck Island was cancelled, a sequel called Total Wreck Island: Celebrity Slam got into development, but never went through? *Twister had almost 7 designs before her final one for The Game Bad Side? *There was a fanfiction called ''The Sweet 4 ''which was supposed to start after The Game Bad Side ended, starring Cindy Stickerdrops, Jack Candyfrost, Caramella Squirrelbutter and Nerdy Fudgepop, but it got scrapped after 1 week of development due to lack of time with the starting of development of The Game Bad Side 2: Gloster Returns? Important notice I'm currently looking for anyone who would like to possibly like to work with me in any kind of fanfiction. While I am also searching for co-writers for the upcoming TGBS sequel and Killer Red Lips, I wouldn't mind helping out other people with their own fanfictions Just leave a comment or send me a message. I'll try to reply Asap! I'll make sure to update this blog everytime something new happens. Please do come back and keep reading this diary! It's your best place to find out stuff about my upcoming fanfictions! Category:Blog posts